A grinding machine can receive a pressurized air operating pulse for feeding the grinding wheel against a workpiece. The apparatus can comprise at least one tool support, a pressurized air control system for a plurality of adjustable piston-and-cylinder devices and a cooling and flushing liquid system whereby a liquid is trained on the grinding location.
The tool support has a positioning feed piston-and-cylinder device which is provided with two pressurized medium inlets, one of the inlets being for the feeding and pressing motion and the other being for the tool-retraction motion.
In a grinding machine, especially a precision grinding machine having the described basic structure (see German Pat. No. 7 52 064 and German Pat. No. 17 52 520), the tool support is integrated with its adjustable piston cylinder device in the pressurized air control system. Since positioning is effected by compressed air which is a compressible medium, inaccuracies can result during precision grinding. Independently of the pressurized air control system, a wash and cooling fluid system is usually provided which feeds wash and cooling fluid with a redetermined pressure to the operating location.